Melasnya hinata di markas aktsuki
by Rani Aerin-chan
Summary: ini fic pertamaku!mohon bantuanya ya minna-san!.kali ini author bakalan MENISTAKAN AKATSUKI YEAY! caps lock rusak
1. Chapter 1

**MELASNYA HINATA DI MARKAS AKATSUKI**

Rani:"Yeah!akhirnya chapter ke-2 di update!setelah melewati hujan dan badai...gurun saha.. hmp!"(dibekap readers)

Readers:"hoi!petan mulai ceritanya!loe Cuma ceritain hal yang bikin kita muntah tauk!"

Rani:"O..ya..ya kalo gitu kita langsung ke ceritanya ok let's go!"

Disclamer:Naruto itu punya Rani!(digebukin warga konoha)

Catatan:Kalo sebenernya hinata itu lemot dsb,**disini gak berlaku.**Hinata di sini tu galak cekatan dll. Don't read if you don't like!

**Ni dia riveu yang rani terima!**

**Asa-kun 'Kise:ok nanti rani baklan tanya!tapi maksud naskah drama itu enggak boleh itu maksudya apa?rani gak ngerti soalnya rani ntu lola ^^**

**Nico Ina:ok nie bakalan rani usahain**

**Ngarol ngidol 12**:**Makasih ya saranya!**

**Chapter ke-2:DEIDARA!CEPAT TANGGUNG JAWAB!**

Lagu pembuka:ice ice agemok ice ice agemok

**Di dalem kamar**

Konan:"ayo valentine jangan kalah!. triak konan heboh".

Hinata:"haah konan jangan berisik dong lagi seru nih!"

Konan:"huft ya deh,ngomong-ngomong kamu lihat author gak?perasaan dia tadi di sini?"

Hinata:"iya ya?kemana dia?".

Tiba-tiba author muncul dari dalem lemari

Author:"Hoi ngapain pada nyariin?kangen ya..."(usil mode on)

Hinata:"idih siapa yang kangen!orang cuma tanya geh!"(Hinata ngomong sampe berkuah =iyekk=)

Author:"Gak pake kuah bude!"

Konan:"Hoi kalo pada berantem kapan ni cerita mau lanjut?"

Hinata:"cih yaudah deh kita lanjut".(asem lu ya thor!liat aja le abis ini!)umpat hinata.

Author:"apa kata loe!gue bikin sial baru tau rasa loe!Hinata agemok!"

Hinata:"Apa kata loe!"

Author:"hinata agemok..hi..hinata agemok!".

Author nyanyi gak jelas.**Perlu di ketahui kalo agemok itu bukan bikinan author tapi bikinan temen author yah bisa di bilang ngecopy sih :p**

Hinata:"Author pelo!"

Author:"Hinata selendro!"

Hinata:"Bariton!"

Author:"Alto!"

Bisa kita lihat di sini saudara-saudara!kepalanya konan ada perempatan jalan!

Konan:"LOE BERDUA KALO GAK BISA DIEM GUE KIRIM LOE KETEMPAT BENCOS ORO-ORO!"

Di lain tempat,orochimaru yang lagi goyang ngebor jadi ngebor ampe china (haa?)

Author + Hinata:"Hiii...serem... "

**Dari pada kita lihat pertengkaran tiga mahluk gak jelas ini mendingan kita lihat anggota akatsuki yang di luar kamar**

Pain:"duh konan lagi ngapain ya di dalem ampe treak-treak kayak gitu?kata pain dengan muka bokepnya(rinenggan)".

Itachi:"gue gak tau and gak mau tau soalnya gue masih sayang nyawa gue".

kata itachi sambil ngolesin cream anti kriput yang terbuat dari cingur nya sapi(buset dah).

Kisame:"kok bisa chi?'kata kisame dengan muka polosnya'(hoooekk).

Itachi:"loe ni bloon apa gimana?kan tadi konan nge deathlarge kita ambil ngomong 'ganggu, gue suruh loe ngelakuin hal "itu" lagi!'.katanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya"(itu pekerjaan apa kurang kerjaan?).

Pain and Kisame otomatis mukanya jadi ungu setelah mendengar hal 'itu'

DUAK! Tiba tiba pintu goa akatsuki hancur karena tendangan seorang...banci berambut pirang yang lain dan tak bukan adalah deidara(di bom)

Deidara:"Halo un!tumben dah pada bangun un!biasanya loe pada tidurnya kyak kebo,terutama loe leader!"

Pain:"Grrrr...deidara!kalo buka pintu tu kira-kira dong!kakuzu bisa marah tau!and apa maksud loe "kebo" hah!"

Sasori:"Ck loe pada nie..baru pulang dah dimarahin".

Kisame:"sssttt!kalo loe pada gak bisa diem konan bakal nyuruh kita ngelakuin hal' itu' lagi tau!"

Kontan seluruh wajah anggota akatsuki mengungu minus konan and yang lagi pergi.

Itachi:"tapi kan, tadi sie konan di dalem ama pacar temenya baka ototou gua deh".

Kisame:"Oh iya!sie hinata kan!"

Sasori:"wah asik nih!ada cewek cantik yang bisa gue rayu..kata sasori kepedean"(sasori:emang iya kok apa protes?sini kalo berani!)

Tiba-tiba konan muncul dengan muka lebam di pipi kanannya.

Konan:"kalo loe mau ngerayu dia jangan yang lebay deh,hinata tu tenaga dalemnya gede banget!ditambah kekuatan spiritualnya kayak gempa yang ngancurin chili! nih!gue dah ngerasain ndiri".

Kata konan sambil nunjuk pipinya yang lebam.

BUSET DAH!cantik-cantik tenaga kayak 9 ekor kyubi!konan yang lagi marah aja bisa ditandingi!. Itulah yang dipikirkan seluruh anggota akatsuki yang cowok terkecuali yang lagi pergi.

Kyaa! Terdengar suara teriakan(ya ea lah masa suara sendawanya author - -")dari dalam kamar nya pain.

Konan:"Hinata!"

Konan pun berlari ke kamar saat ia membuka pintu ia melihat badan hinata lemas entah kenapa(readers:ya jangan tanya kita!)

Konan:"Hinata kamu kenapa?kata konan cemas".

Hinata:"konan...itu...'

hinata lalu menunjuk majalah++++ nya si pain

Saat melihat apa yang di tunjuk hinata'konan menjadi mode iblis

Konan:"pain...bukankah gue udah nyuruh elo buat ngebung tu majalah hah!'konan mendeathlarge pain yang ada di ambang pintu kamar".

Pain:"a..anu konan-chan gue belom ngebuang tu majalah so..soalnya kata kakuzu per...percuma beli kertas tapi untuk di buang,kan kertas ma..mahal".

kata pain ketakutan.

Konan:"OKE pain karena alasan loe yang (gak) masuk akal itu hinata jadi kayak gini tau gak loe!tapi kalo loe ngelakuin hal yang bikin hinata celaka lagi...elo harus ngelakuin hal 'itu' lagi!"

Muka pain langsung mengungu ketika mendengar hal "itu".Tapi pain langsung anggu-angguk kepala takutnya konan bertambah marah.

Konan maafin pain karena mendengar kata'kertas mahal'.Ya iya lah kan dia suka bikin origami - -'.

Kisame:"kok bisa konan-chan?'tanya kisame

Deidara:"iya kan tadi konan-chan sendiri yang bilang kalo hinata itu kuat".

Konan:"iya dia emang kuat,tapi setiap orang pasti punya kelemahan".

Sasori:"dan kelemahanya itu hal-hal yang berbau +piiiip+ kan".

Konan:"iya loe bener banget".

Itachi:"kalo gitu serahkan aja padaku!"

Kisame:"apa yang mau loe lakuin itachi?"

Itachi:"udah..diema aja loe pada".

Itachi dengan seenak jidatnya sakura (sakura:hoi!ngapain loe bawa nama gue segala hah! Author kabur duluan) ngolesin cream anti kriputnya ke kulit apa yang terjadi readers!(readers:kan udah kita bilang!jangan tanya kita!dasar author payah! Author:he he maaf ok back to the story)dengan suara dram...dram...drararam...ces..moo(?)kulit hinata yang diolesi cream nya itachi jadi menghitam.

Hinata:"kuso!apa yang kau lakukan!".Katanya lupa pada kelemahanya , Hinata langsung bangun dan mengucapkan mantra.

Disekeliling hinata saat ini ada lingkaran dengan bentuk bintang ditengahya berwarna hijau menyala

Hinata:"Rasakan ini! Hyper beam! Heeah!

Kisame:"semuanya!tiarap!

Namun sayang , itachi lola dan ia terlempar jauh ke chili(?)dengan keadaan matang/gosong(hmm author jadi lapar)

Sasori:"uaah..pasti sakit".

Deidara:"uuunnn(merinding)

Kisame:"buset dah".

Konan:" (melongo)".

Tapi ekspresi Hinata abis nge hyper beam si itachi tetep datar(duak).

Hinata:"konan-chan gue haus nih".

Konan:"yaudah kita ke dapur aja".

Keduanya pun meninggalkan anggota yang lain yang masih di posisi masing-masing.

Kisame:"akhirnya mereka ke dapur juga.

Deg!deidara pun merinding disko.

Sasori:"lu kenapa dei?kok merinding?

Kisame:"iya yang tadi jangan tadi kan hinata Cuma kaget.

Deidara:"b..bukan itu un.

Kisame:"lha?terus?

Deidara:"g...gue masang jebakan lumpur basah un di dapur kemaren,terus pintu kamar mandi atasnya gue kasih ember yang isinya rumput kering un.

Kisame:"ngapain kamar mandi loe pasang jebakan juga?".

Sasori:"baka! Masa loe gak tau sih!kalo orang badanya kotor pasti ke kamar mandi atau air buat ngilangin kotoranya!".

Kisame:"Oooh...terusan loe ngapain buat jebakan kurang kerjaan gitu?

Deidara:"gue masang tu jebakan buat si kakuzu,biasanya kan si kakuzu kalo abis pulang dari negekin orang kan ke kamar mandi dulu".

Sasori:"pasti ngitungin berapa liter air yang habis kan?.

Deidara:"bener banget".

Kisame:"tapi kan , loe buat jebakan itu kapan?kalo pas kakuzu pergi kemaren kan aturan kan gue tau?".

Deidara: "iya bener,gue emang ngebikin tu jebakan pas kakuzu ,yang gue kasih tau Cuma sasori no danna,konan-chan,leader and gak ada waktu itu , wajar kan?loe aja malah ke tempatnya si author Cuma buat nyolong si tacha".

Kisame:"Tapi..harusnya kan gue di kasih tau".

Sasori:"Enak aja orng kita udah nyuruh itachi ngasih tau loe juga!".

Kisame:"Tap.."KYAA!GUBRAK!PRANG!ITTAI!DUAK!DEIDARA!LIAT HASIL PERBUATAN LOE!.

Belum sempat kisame menyelesaikan kalimatnya ada suara-suara aneh dari arah dapur.

Saat mereka sampai di dapur,mereka kaget karena dapur mereka porak poranda kayak kena angin puting beliung ditambah mereka merasakan aura membunuh yang tajam dari arah hinata.

Hinata:"D..E..I..D..A..R..A..".

Di cerita ini kisahnya hinata udah kenal semua anggota akatsuki.

Deidara:" (glek!) wah!bisa mati gue un.

Sebelum itu mari kita lihat flashback nya!

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

Sesampainya di dapur,hinata ngibrit ke ceret dan ninggalin konan di belakang.

Tiba-tiba konan baru inget disitu ada jebakanya deidara,konan baru mau teriak tapi terlambat,hinata udah nginjek lumpur basah nya deidara dan kepeleset.

Hinata mau berdiri tapi jatuh lagi karena masih ada lumpur basah di lantai,dengan gak sengaja hinata narik gagang lemari berhenti,itu malah tambah parah gara-gara powernya hinata yang gede

ntu lemari juga ikut jatuh sama mengeluh kesakitan, kakinya ia selonjorkan ke depan,tapi malah menghancurkan diding.

Konan lalu berteriak: DEIDARA!LIAT HASIL PERBUATAN LOE!.Dan begitulah ceritanya kenapa hinata bisa seperti ini.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Hinata:"Dei..da..ra...kau...

Kata hinata dengan nafsu membunuh.

Deidara:"uuuunn...hi..hinata-chan maaf sebenarnya itu jebakan buat si ka..kakuzu un,bu..bukan buat hi..hinata-chan.

Hinata:"oke kali ini loe gua maafin, tapi..kalo loe ngelakuin lagi gue bakalan bikin loe jadi babu gratis gue **SELAMANYA!.**

Deidara:"i..iya hina-chan.

Hinata:"hhaaahh..badan gue jadi kotor mandi ah..

Hinata pun ngibrit ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah dapur.

Saat hinata mau masuk ke kamar mandi, akatsuki yang ada di situ sempat berteriak.

Akatsuki:" HINATA! JANGAN!.

Namun terlambat,brak!krusak!kyaa!DEIDARA!.

Dengan muka tertutup ember Hinata berteriak.

Hinata:"DEIDARA!SESUAI PERJANJIAN **ELO HARUS JADI BABU GRATIS GUE SELAMANYA!**

Hinata marah karena badanya penuh dengan rumput kering yang menempel karena lumpur basah tadi membuat rumput jadi nempel,mana embernya juga nyangkut di kepala hinata lage!.

Disaat yang sama kakuzu dan hidan baru nyampe di markas.(keliatanya abis malak orang - -")

Hidan:" demi celana dalam jashin!markas kita napa?"

Kakuzu:"siapa yang ngancurin markas kita hah?perabotan rumah itu mahal tau!"

Lalu kakuzu melihat hinata yang lagi ngelepas ember dari kepalanya.

Kakuzu:"Hinata!apa maksud loe ngelakuin ini hah!".treak kakuzu pake toa masjid.

Hinata:"Mana gue tau!tanyain aja ma si bencos rambut pirang ini!alias biang keladi semua ini!".(nunjuk deidara)

Deidara:"Uuuun...".(semaput)

Hinata treak-treak yang suaranya sama gedenya kayak bom yang ngancurin kota hirosima and nagasaki.

Sangking kerasnya suara Hinata sampe bilin nyali Kakuzu ciut.

Kakuzu:"Kalo gitu...DEIDARA!cepat tanggung jawab!semua perabotan kita rusak karena loe tau!ayo cepat bayar!jaumlah semuanya 99999999 ryo!".(author ngasal ;-p)

Deidara: (pingsan).

Kakuzu:"ntar kasih tau dia kalo udah siuman".kata kakuzu santai.

Konan:"Hinata lebih bail kita keluar aja dulu".

Hinata:"yaudah deh".

Lho?mana anggota akatsuki yang ada di tempat ini?rupanya di mulut mereka ada sesuatu yang berwarna pitih yang melayang(mungkin roh)

Saat Konan dan Hinata keluar,ada zetsu dan tobi yang baru pulang dari amekagure.

Tobi yang lagi megang sekantong penuh lolipop,dan si zetsu yang lagi megang bunga lily warna coklat(?).

Tobi:"asik!ada Hinata senpai!".Tobi berlari dan kesandung batu.

**SLOWMOTION ON!**

Tobi berlari..ri..ri

Tersandung...dung..ng

Kantong permen lepas...pas..as

Tobi terjatuh...tuh...uh

Konan menghindar...dar..ar

Hinata terkena tumpahan kantong permen tobi...obi...bi...

Zetsu melongo...ongo...ngo...

Konan berteriak...riak..iak..ak..

**SLOWMOTION OFF!**

Kita lihat saudara-saudara!muka Hinata memerah!dan apa yang terjadi!

Hinata:"KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!".oops hinata niru jurusnya son goku!.

Tobi:"uuuuaaaa!ssseeennnpppaaaiii!".Tobi pun terpental jauh sampai ke chili menyusul si itach(?).

Zetsu:"mmmee...ngg..eee..rr..iii..kk..aa..nn..".zetsu gemetaran.

Hinata:"Uuuahh..dari tadi pagi perasaan gue sial mulu, pulang dulu ya!".

Konan:"Ttta ppii dong acara kita..".Konan mewek.

Hinata:"Entah lah,mungkin kita lanjutkan lain kali ya!bye!".Di belakang hinata kini sudah ada sayap burung warna putih.

Hinata:"Bye Ko-chan!".

Konan:"Bbyy..HWA!AKATSUKI PETAN KE SINI MUA!".

Seluruh anggota pun datang minus bangun dari pingsanya,Itachi and Tobi balik dari chili dengan keadaan matang.

Konan:"Karena loe semua udah ngacoin acara gue!loe pada gue hukum ngelakuin hal "itu" di muka umum!".

Haah?muka akatsuki yang di situ langsung mengungu.

Ok karena hal berikutnya gak penting...mendingan kita lihat apa yang dilakuin akatsuki sekarang,setelah Konan menyuruh mereka melakukan hal"ITU".

Tunggu!kenapa mereka ngomong2 GaJe same pohon?.Oooh..rupanya hal "ITU" bagian pertama mereka disuruh muji-muji pohon,ngegombal sama pohon,bahkan nyatain cintanya sama pohon!

Uah!mana di depan umum lagi!.

Kalo ntu pohon jawab mereka gak akan ngelakuin bagian ke gagal mereka bakalan ngelaakuin bagian ke 2 sampai bagian terakhir dengan lebih parah.

Kalo readers bertanya ide gila siapa ini , silahkan tanya pada Konan , kan dia yang buat hal gila ini.

Bagian ke 2 mereka ke tempat hokage dan ngenyek dadanya yang "besar".dengan humor Al hasil tulang mereka remok semua karena di tinju nona tsunade,disitu jauga ada temari,tenten,lee,shikamaru dan neji.

Kontan mereka tertawa terbahak bahak,bahakan neji juga tertawa sampai kakinya ke atas!.

Bagian ke 3,mereka goyang ngebor bareng oro-oro di alun alun desa kalo mereka berhenti,Konan akan menyauruh mereka melakukan hal yang lebih gila.

Bagian ke 4 mereka disuruh oleh konan untuk nantangin Hinata break dance di alun-alun desa.

Sementara Konan menyuruh akatsuki melakukan hal yang di atas tadi,Konan enak enakan makan ch+++to.

Mari kita lihat anggota akatsuki yang lagi break dance di alun-alun.

Waat?gile!mereka di suruh hinata pake baju sailor!buakakak!liat deh!zetsu tambah GaJe,

Itachi rambutnya disuruh hinata di gerai and bikin sasuke pundung,

sasori dikira tomboy,

deidara diliatin seluruh cowok di konoha karena dia itu "wah" cocok banget!,

Tobi gak bisa lompat-lompat kalo dia lompat nanti ci di nya keliatan ;-p,

kakuzu jadi kayak hantu yang banyak jaitanya,

hidan ditendang sesama pengikut aliran jashin,

kisame bikin si Tacha mati,(nooo)

pain makin tambah banyak deh!.

Hinata:"Let's go!".

Akatsuki:"Go".sebenarnya akatsuki ingin bilang "nooo"

Hinata menyetel musik shinee yang up and down.

Saat hinata mulai asik menari sampai ia berteriak" HANDS STAND" dan kini hinata berdiri dengan kedua tanganya rok nya samasekali gak turun.

Dan sekarang giliran musik baru di mulai gerakanya udah waktu di bagian hands gak bisa berdiri pake tangan dia kn gak punya tangan.

Kakuzu,kisame,itachi,pain,hidan,sasori and tobi jatuh dengan gak elit Deidara sih bisa tapi rok nya kebuka,and bikin semua cowok di situ yang nganggep dia itu cewek nosebleed seketika.

Konan?dia ngeliat atraksi gila itu sambil tertawa jahat.

Konan:"Rasakan...itu akibtnya menggangu acara gue".

Dan karena itulah anggota akatsuki yang cowok takut kalo konan nyuruh mereka ngelakuin hal"itu".

Saat acara itu selesai di markas akatsuki yang udah bobrok karena ulah secara gak langsungnya Deidara,MAKIN TAMBAH ANCUR!.

Kalo readers bertanya kenapa, ini semua ulah fansnya Deidara maksa masuk Deidara juga seenak udelnya ngeledakin bom c4 nya and ntu markas jadinya ancur deh!

Akatsuki:"Deidara!cepat tanggung jawab!gara gara loe nie markas bisa ancur tau!".

Deidara:"UUUUUNNN!tolong!"(lari di kejar fans).

_Dan begitulah...akhir dari cerita ini __

** O W A R I**

Rani:Ceritanya masih jelek ya...kalo gitu nanti rani perbaiki deh!

Maklum kan Rani masih baru jadi maaf ya kalo masih Banyak penulisn yang salah.._

Tapi tetep baca terus ya cerita nya rani!

Mungkin readers di sini bertanya-tanya aturankan ada supernaturalnya tapi malah banyakan humornya(mungkin)

Karena rani Cuma asl isi! Itu aj(huu)

ICE ICE AGEMOK ICE ICE AGEMOK

KALO GITU RIVEU YA!FLAME DITERIMA!


	2. Chapter 2

**MELASNYA HINATA DI MARKAS AKATSUKI**

Rani:"Yeah!akhirnya chapter ke-2 di update!setelah melewati hujan dan badai...gurun saha.. hmp!"(dibekap readers)

Readers:"hoi!petan mulai ceritanya!loe Cuma ceritain hal yang bikin kita muntah tauk!"

Rani:"O..ya..ya kalo gitu kita langsung ke ceritanya ok let's go!"

Disclamer:Naruto itu punya Rani!(digebukin warga konoha)

Catatan:Kalo sebenernya hinata itu lemot dsb,**disini gak berlaku.**Hinata di sini tu galak cekatan dll. Don't read if you don't like!

**Ni dia riveu yang rani terima!**

**Asa-kun 'Kise:ok nanti rani baklan tanya!tapi maksud naskah drama itu enggak boleh itu maksudya apa?rani gak ngerti soalnya rani ntu lola ^^**

**Nico Ina:ok nie bakalan rani usahain**

**Ngarol ngidol 12**:**Makasih ya saranya!**

**Chapter ke-2:DEIDARA!CEPAT TANGGUNG JAWAB!**

Lagu pembuka:ice ice agemok ice ice agemok

**Di dalem kamar**

Konan:"ayo valentine jangan kalah!. triak konan heboh".

Hinata:"haah konan jangan berisik dong lagi seru nih!"

Konan:"huft ya deh,ngomong-ngomong kamu lihat author gak?perasaan dia tadi di sini?"

Hinata:"iya ya?kemana dia?".

Tiba-tiba author muncul dari dalem lemari

Author:"Hoi ngapain pada nyariin?kangen ya..."(usil mode on)

Hinata:"idih siapa yang kangen!orang cuma tanya geh!"(Hinata ngomong sampe berkuah =iyekk=)

Author:"Gak pake kuah bude!"

Konan:"Hoi kalo pada berantem kapan ni cerita mau lanjut?"

Hinata:"cih yaudah deh kita lanjut".(asem lu ya thor!liat aja le abis ini!)umpat hinata.

Author:"apa kata loe!gue bikin sial baru tau rasa loe!Hinata agemok!"

Hinata:"Apa kata loe!"

Author:"hinata agemok..hi..hinata agemok!".

Author nyanyi gak jelas.**Perlu di ketahui kalo agemok itu bukan bikinan author tapi bikinan temen author yah bisa di bilang ngecopy sih :p**

Hinata:"Author pelo!"

Author:"Hinata selendro!"

Hinata:"Bariton!"

Author:"Alto!"

Bisa kita lihat di sini saudara-saudara!kepalanya konan ada perempatan jalan!

Konan:"LOE BERDUA KALO GAK BISA DIEM GUE KIRIM LOE KETEMPAT BENCOS ORO-ORO!"

Di lain tempat,orochimaru yang lagi goyang ngebor jadi ngebor ampe china (haa?)

Author + Hinata:"Hiii...serem... "

**Dari pada kita lihat pertengkaran tiga mahluk gak jelas ini mendingan kita lihat anggota akatsuki yang di luar kamar**

Pain:"duh konan lagi ngapain ya di dalem ampe treak-treak kayak gitu?kata pain dengan muka bokepnya(rinenggan)".

Itachi:"gue gak tau and gak mau tau soalnya gue masih sayang nyawa gue".

kata itachi sambil ngolesin cream anti kriput yang terbuat dari cingur nya sapi(buset dah).

Kisame:"kok bisa chi?'kata kisame dengan muka polosnya'(hoooekk).

Itachi:"loe ni bloon apa gimana?kan tadi konan nge deathlarge kita ambil ngomong 'ganggu, gue suruh loe ngelakuin hal "itu" lagi!'.katanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya"(itu pekerjaan apa kurang kerjaan?).

Pain and Kisame otomatis mukanya jadi ungu setelah mendengar hal 'itu'

DUAK! Tiba tiba pintu goa akatsuki hancur karena tendangan seorang...banci berambut pirang yang lain dan tak bukan adalah deidara(di bom)

Deidara:"Halo un!tumben dah pada bangun un!biasanya loe pada tidurnya kyak kebo,terutama loe leader!"

Pain:"Grrrr...deidara!kalo buka pintu tu kira-kira dong!kakuzu bisa marah tau!and apa maksud loe "kebo" hah!"

Sasori:"Ck loe pada nie..baru pulang dah dimarahin".

Kisame:"sssttt!kalo loe pada gak bisa diem konan bakal nyuruh kita ngelakuin hal' itu' lagi tau!"

Kontan seluruh wajah anggota akatsuki mengungu minus konan and yang lagi pergi.

Itachi:"tapi kan, tadi sie konan di dalem ama pacar temenya baka ototou gua deh".

Kisame:"Oh iya!sie hinata kan!"

Sasori:"wah asik nih!ada cewek cantik yang bisa gue rayu..kata sasori kepedean"(sasori:emang iya kok apa protes?sini kalo berani!)

Tiba-tiba konan muncul dengan muka lebam di pipi kanannya.

Konan:"kalo loe mau ngerayu dia jangan yang lebay deh,hinata tu tenaga dalemnya gede banget!ditambah kekuatan spiritualnya kayak gempa yang ngancurin chili! nih!gue dah ngerasain ndiri".

Kata konan sambil nunjuk pipinya yang lebam.

BUSET DAH!cantik-cantik tenaga kayak 9 ekor kyubi!konan yang lagi marah aja bisa ditandingi!. Itulah yang dipikirkan seluruh anggota akatsuki yang cowok terkecuali yang lagi pergi.

Kyaa! Terdengar suara teriakan(ya ea lah masa suara sendawanya author - -")dari dalam kamar nya pain.

Konan:"Hinata!"

Konan pun berlari ke kamar saat ia membuka pintu ia melihat badan hinata lemas entah kenapa(readers:ya jangan tanya kita!)

Konan:"Hinata kamu kenapa?kata konan cemas".

Hinata:"konan...itu...'

hinata lalu menunjuk majalah++++ nya si pain

Saat melihat apa yang di tunjuk hinata'konan menjadi mode iblis

Konan:"pain...bukankah gue udah nyuruh elo buat ngebung tu majalah hah!'konan mendeathlarge pain yang ada di ambang pintu kamar".

Pain:"a..anu konan-chan gue belom ngebuang tu majalah so..soalnya kata kakuzu per...percuma beli kertas tapi untuk di buang,kan kertas ma..mahal".

kata pain ketakutan.

Konan:"OKE pain karena alasan loe yang (gak) masuk akal itu hinata jadi kayak gini tau gak loe!tapi kalo loe ngelakuin hal yang bikin hinata celaka lagi...elo harus ngelakuin hal 'itu' lagi!"

Muka pain langsung mengungu ketika mendengar hal "itu".Tapi pain langsung anggu-angguk kepala takutnya konan bertambah marah.

Konan maafin pain karena mendengar kata'kertas mahal'.Ya iya lah kan dia suka bikin origami - -'.

Kisame:"kok bisa konan-chan?'tanya kisame

Deidara:"iya kan tadi konan-chan sendiri yang bilang kalo hinata itu kuat".

Konan:"iya dia emang kuat,tapi setiap orang pasti punya kelemahan".

Sasori:"dan kelemahanya itu hal-hal yang berbau +piiiip+ kan".

Konan:"iya loe bener banget".

Itachi:"kalo gitu serahkan aja padaku!"

Kisame:"apa yang mau loe lakuin itachi?"

Itachi:"udah..diema aja loe pada".

Itachi dengan seenak jidatnya sakura (sakura:hoi!ngapain loe bawa nama gue segala hah! Author kabur duluan) ngolesin cream anti kriputnya ke kulit apa yang terjadi readers!(readers:kan udah kita bilang!jangan tanya kita!dasar author payah! Author:he he maaf ok back to the story)dengan suara dram...dram...drararam...ces..moo(?)kulit hinata yang diolesi cream nya itachi jadi menghitam.

Hinata:"kuso!apa yang kau lakukan!".Katanya lupa pada kelemahanya , Hinata langsung bangun dan mengucapkan mantra.

Disekeliling hinata saat ini ada lingkaran dengan bentuk bintang ditengahya berwarna hijau menyala

Hinata:"Rasakan ini! Hyper beam! Heeah!

Kisame:"semuanya!tiarap!

Namun sayang , itachi lola dan ia terlempar jauh ke chili(?)dengan keadaan matang/gosong(hmm author jadi lapar)

Sasori:"uaah..pasti sakit".

Deidara:"uuunnn(merinding)

Kisame:"buset dah".

Konan:" (melongo)".

Tapi ekspresi Hinata abis nge hyper beam si itachi tetep datar(duak).

Hinata:"konan-chan gue haus nih".

Konan:"yaudah kita ke dapur aja".

Keduanya pun meninggalkan anggota yang lain yang masih di posisi masing-masing.

Kisame:"akhirnya mereka ke dapur juga.

Deg!deidara pun merinding disko.

Sasori:"lu kenapa dei?kok merinding?

Kisame:"iya yang tadi jangan tadi kan hinata Cuma kaget.

Deidara:"b..bukan itu un.

Kisame:"lha?terus?

Deidara:"g...gue masang jebakan lumpur basah un di dapur kemaren,terus pintu kamar mandi atasnya gue kasih ember yang isinya rumput kering un.

Kisame:"ngapain kamar mandi loe pasang jebakan juga?".

Sasori:"baka! Masa loe gak tau sih!kalo orang badanya kotor pasti ke kamar mandi atau air buat ngilangin kotoranya!".

Kisame:"Oooh...terusan loe ngapain buat jebakan kurang kerjaan gitu?

Deidara:"gue masang tu jebakan buat si kakuzu,biasanya kan si kakuzu kalo abis pulang dari negekin orang kan ke kamar mandi dulu".

Sasori:"pasti ngitungin berapa liter air yang habis kan?.

Deidara:"bener banget".

Kisame:"tapi kan , loe buat jebakan itu kapan?kalo pas kakuzu pergi kemaren kan aturan kan gue tau?".

Deidara: "iya bener,gue emang ngebikin tu jebakan pas kakuzu ,yang gue kasih tau Cuma sasori no danna,konan-chan,leader and gak ada waktu itu , wajar kan?loe aja malah ke tempatnya si author Cuma buat nyolong si tacha".

Kisame:"Tapi..harusnya kan gue di kasih tau".

Sasori:"Enak aja orng kita udah nyuruh itachi ngasih tau loe juga!".

Kisame:"Tap.."KYAA!GUBRAK!PRANG!ITTAI!DUAK!DEIDARA!LIAT HASIL PERBUATAN LOE!.

Belum sempat kisame menyelesaikan kalimatnya ada suara-suara aneh dari arah dapur.

Saat mereka sampai di dapur,mereka kaget karena dapur mereka porak poranda kayak kena angin puting beliung ditambah mereka merasakan aura membunuh yang tajam dari arah hinata.

Hinata:"D..E..I..D..A..R..A..".

Di cerita ini kisahnya hinata udah kenal semua anggota akatsuki.

Deidara:" (glek!) wah!bisa mati gue un.

Sebelum itu mari kita lihat flashback nya!

**FLASHBACK MODE ON**

Sesampainya di dapur,hinata ngibrit ke ceret dan ninggalin konan di belakang.

Tiba-tiba konan baru inget disitu ada jebakanya deidara,konan baru mau teriak tapi terlambat,hinata udah nginjek lumpur basah nya deidara dan kepeleset.

Hinata mau berdiri tapi jatuh lagi karena masih ada lumpur basah di lantai,dengan gak sengaja hinata narik gagang lemari berhenti,itu malah tambah parah gara-gara powernya hinata yang gede

ntu lemari juga ikut jatuh sama mengeluh kesakitan, kakinya ia selonjorkan ke depan,tapi malah menghancurkan diding.

Konan lalu berteriak: DEIDARA!LIAT HASIL PERBUATAN LOE!.Dan begitulah ceritanya kenapa hinata bisa seperti ini.

**FLASHBACK MODE OFF**

Hinata:"Dei..da..ra...kau...

Kata hinata dengan nafsu membunuh.

Deidara:"uuuunn...hi..hinata-chan maaf sebenarnya itu jebakan buat si ka..kakuzu un,bu..bukan buat hi..hinata-chan.

Hinata:"oke kali ini loe gua maafin, tapi..kalo loe ngelakuin lagi gue bakalan bikin loe jadi babu gratis gue **SELAMANYA!.**

Deidara:"i..iya hina-chan.

Hinata:"hhaaahh..badan gue jadi kotor mandi ah..

Hinata pun ngibrit ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah dapur.

Saat hinata mau masuk ke kamar mandi, akatsuki yang ada di situ sempat berteriak.

Akatsuki:" HINATA! JANGAN!.

Namun terlambat,brak!krusak!kyaa!DEIDARA!.

Dengan muka tertutup ember Hinata berteriak.

Hinata:"DEIDARA!SESUAI PERJANJIAN **ELO HARUS JADI BABU GRATIS GUE SELAMANYA!**

Hinata marah karena badanya penuh dengan rumput kering yang menempel karena lumpur basah tadi membuat rumput jadi nempel,mana embernya juga nyangkut di kepala hinata lage!.

Disaat yang sama kakuzu dan hidan baru nyampe di markas.(keliatanya abis malak orang - -")

Hidan:" demi celana dalam jashin!markas kita napa?"

Kakuzu:"siapa yang ngancurin markas kita hah?perabotan rumah itu mahal tau!"

Lalu kakuzu melihat hinata yang lagi ngelepas ember dari kepalanya.

Kakuzu:"Hinata!apa maksud loe ngelakuin ini hah!".treak kakuzu pake toa masjid.

Hinata:"Mana gue tau!tanyain aja ma si bencos rambut pirang ini!alias biang keladi semua ini!".(nunjuk deidara)

Deidara:"Uuuun...".(semaput)

Hinata treak-treak yang suaranya sama gedenya kayak bom yang ngancurin kota hirosima and nagasaki.

Sangking kerasnya suara Hinata sampe bilin nyali Kakuzu ciut.

Kakuzu:"Kalo gitu...DEIDARA!cepat tanggung jawab!semua perabotan kita rusak karena loe tau!ayo cepat bayar!jaumlah semuanya 99999999 ryo!".(author ngasal ;-p)

Deidara: (pingsan).

Kakuzu:"ntar kasih tau dia kalo udah siuman".kata kakuzu santai.

Konan:"Hinata lebih bail kita keluar aja dulu".

Hinata:"yaudah deh".

Lho?mana anggota akatsuki yang ada di tempat ini?rupanya di mulut mereka ada sesuatu yang berwarna pitih yang melayang(mungkin roh)

Saat Konan dan Hinata keluar,ada zetsu dan tobi yang baru pulang dari amekagure.

Tobi yang lagi megang sekantong penuh lolipop,dan si zetsu yang lagi megang bunga lily warna coklat(?).

Tobi:"asik!ada Hinata senpai!".Tobi berlari dan kesandung batu.

**SLOWMOTION ON!**

Tobi berlari..ri..ri

Tersandung...dung..ng

Kantong permen lepas...pas..as

Tobi terjatuh...tuh...uh

Konan menghindar...dar..ar

Hinata terkena tumpahan kantong permen tobi...obi...bi...

Zetsu melongo...ongo...ngo...

Konan berteriak...riak..iak..ak..

**SLOWMOTION OFF!**

Kita lihat saudara-saudara!muka Hinata memerah!dan apa yang terjadi!

Hinata:"KA..ME..HA..ME..HA!".oops hinata niru jurusnya son goku!.

Tobi:"uuuuaaaa!ssseeennnpppaaaiii!".Tobi pun terpental jauh sampai ke chili menyusul si itach(?).

Zetsu:"mmmee...ngg..eee..rr..iii..kk..aa..nn..".zetsu gemetaran.

Hinata:"Uuuahh..dari tadi pagi perasaan gue sial mulu, pulang dulu ya!".

Konan:"Ttta ppii dong acara kita..".Konan mewek.

Hinata:"Entah lah,mungkin kita lanjutkan lain kali ya!bye!".Di belakang hinata kini sudah ada sayap burung warna putih.

Hinata:"Bye Ko-chan!".

Konan:"Bbyy..HWA!AKATSUKI PETAN KE SINI MUA!".

Seluruh anggota pun datang minus bangun dari pingsanya,Itachi and Tobi balik dari chili dengan keadaan matang.

Konan:"Karena loe semua udah ngacoin acara gue!loe pada gue hukum ngelakuin hal "itu" di muka umum!".

Haah?muka akatsuki yang di situ langsung mengungu.

Ok karena hal berikutnya gak penting...mendingan kita lihat apa yang dilakuin akatsuki sekarang,setelah Konan menyuruh mereka melakukan hal"ITU".

Tunggu!kenapa mereka ngomong2 GaJe same pohon?.Oooh..rupanya hal "ITU" bagian pertama mereka disuruh muji-muji pohon,ngegombal sama pohon,bahkan nyatain cintanya sama pohon!

Uah!mana di depan umum lagi!.

Kalo ntu pohon jawab mereka gak akan ngelakuin bagian ke gagal mereka bakalan ngelaakuin bagian ke 2 sampai bagian terakhir dengan lebih parah.

Kalo readers bertanya ide gila siapa ini , silahkan tanya pada Konan , kan dia yang buat hal gila ini.

Bagian ke 2 mereka ke tempat hokage dan ngenyek dadanya yang "besar".dengan humor Al hasil tulang mereka remok semua karena di tinju nona tsunade,disitu jauga ada temari,tenten,lee,shikamaru dan neji.

Kontan mereka tertawa terbahak bahak,bahakan neji juga tertawa sampai kakinya ke atas!.

Bagian ke 3,mereka goyang ngebor bareng oro-oro di alun alun desa kalo mereka berhenti,Konan akan menyauruh mereka melakukan hal yang lebih gila.

Bagian ke 4 mereka disuruh oleh konan untuk nantangin Hinata break dance di alun-alun desa.

Sementara Konan menyuruh akatsuki melakukan hal yang di atas tadi,Konan enak enakan makan ch+++to.

Mari kita lihat anggota akatsuki yang lagi break dance di alun-alun.

Waat?gile!mereka di suruh hinata pake baju sailor!buakakak!liat deh!zetsu tambah GaJe,

Itachi rambutnya disuruh hinata di gerai and bikin sasuke pundung,

sasori dikira tomboy,

deidara diliatin seluruh cowok di konoha karena dia itu "wah" cocok banget!,

Tobi gak bisa lompat-lompat kalo dia lompat nanti ci di nya keliatan ;-p,

kakuzu jadi kayak hantu yang banyak jaitanya,

hidan ditendang sesama pengikut aliran jashin,

kisame bikin si Tacha mati,(nooo)

pain makin tambah banyak deh!.

Hinata:"Let's go!".

Akatsuki:"Go".sebenarnya akatsuki ingin bilang "nooo"

Hinata menyetel musik shinee yang up and down.

Saat hinata mulai asik menari sampai ia berteriak" HANDS STAND" dan kini hinata berdiri dengan kedua tanganya rok nya samasekali gak turun.

Dan sekarang giliran musik baru di mulai gerakanya udah waktu di bagian hands gak bisa berdiri pake tangan dia kn gak punya tangan.

Kakuzu,kisame,itachi,pain,hidan,sasori and tobi jatuh dengan gak elit Deidara sih bisa tapi rok nya kebuka,and bikin semua cowok di situ yang nganggep dia itu cewek nosebleed seketika.

Konan?dia ngeliat atraksi gila itu sambil tertawa jahat.

Konan:"Rasakan...itu akibtnya menggangu acara gue".

Dan karena itulah anggota akatsuki yang cowok takut kalo konan nyuruh mereka ngelakuin hal"itu".

Saat acara itu selesai di markas akatsuki yang udah bobrok karena ulah secara gak langsungnya Deidara,MAKIN TAMBAH ANCUR!.

Kalo readers bertanya kenapa, ini semua ulah fansnya Deidara maksa masuk Deidara juga seenak udelnya ngeledakin bom c4 nya and ntu markas jadinya ancur deh!

Akatsuki:"Deidara!cepat tanggung jawab!gara gara loe nie markas bisa ancur tau!".

Deidara:"UUUUUNNN!tolong!"(lari di kejar fans).

_Dan begitulah...akhir dari cerita ini __

** O W A R I**

Rani:Ceritanya masih jelek ya...kalo gitu nanti rani perbaiki deh!

Maklum kan Rani masih baru jadi maaf ya kalo masih Banyak penulisn yang salah.._

Tapi tetep baca terus ya cerita nya rani!

Mungkin readers di sini bertanya-tanya aturankan ada supernaturalnya tapi malah banyakan humornya(mungkin)

Karena rani Cuma asl isi! Itu aj(huu)

ICE ICE AGEMOK ICE ICE AGEMOK

KALO GITU RIVEU YA!FLAME DITERIMA!


End file.
